Miracle Club
Abby Miracle Club is a place owned by Gavin Taker which is used to gather the injured and cure them. It`s also a happy paradise for people---whatever poor or rich, people who get injured or are healthy to relax themselves. It is divided into two areas--- the ward block and the party block. Miracle Club is located in the western of business area---the center of Mystic Falls where is near living area. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. Miracle Club is located in the western of business area---the center of Mystic Falls where is near living area. The location of the club is much more convenient for people to get there. Description Appearance Outside Miracle Club is located in the business area and is near the living area, so its surroundings is lively and it`s involved by lots of houses or shopping buildings. However, Gavin used magic to create a transparent magical air to isolate noise outside the club. Miracle Club is a big palace with a large yard decorated by different kinds of flowers. There are always parties held in the yard and people revel in the happiness a lot. There is a large swimming pool on the left of the palace and in the yard. Many irregular but beautiful benches are placed evenly in the yard. The wall and round roof of the club are all white except the doors and the windows. The wall carved with high relieves is made of white sandstone while the windows and doors are made of sanders. In the daytime, it`s all white and it will dazzle with brilliance under the sun; In the nighttime, the blue light placed on the ground and around the club will give out blue light illuminating the walls, making the whole club looks like a blue shining temple of god. Inside Inside the club, it`s greatly large and bright. The floor is made of marble and it is always so clean that it can reflect yourself when you look at the floor. Every decoration in the club is elegant and classical. There are many candlesticks with will-o`-the-wisps above them becoming the lights in the club, which makes mystic atmosphere. Miracle Club has two floors, which divides the club into two blocks--- the ward block and the party block. The ground floor is the party floor where provides people with an area to play with each other. There is a big and long bar counter on which places all kinds of food and drinks on the right side of the door. On the other side, there is a spiral marble staircase toward the second floor. The ground floor has no roof, that is, there is hole through which can see the round roof of the second floor--- and floor of the second floor is incomplete, which forms a ringlike corridor. the wards are all distributed along the corridor. The second floor is the ward block where the injured gather to ask for help from Gavin or his assistants. The beds in the ward block are super comfortable and good for patients. the roof of the club is round and high, and there are many gems decorated on it. Gavin also made the noise isolate from the first floor so that they don`t disturb each other. Age/History Gavin paid to build the club seven years ago. It is once invaded and destroyed by the enemies, however, Gavin punished the enemies and had it rebuilt according to the same appearance. Purpose Miracle Club is mainly built to help and serve people. However, it does sometime makes money, too.---accept the payment only from the rich. What`s more, Miracle Club is convenient for the injured to find Gavin and ask for help from him. People Owners * Gavin Taker Residents Gavin and the patients Users Residents of Mystic Falls and good men from other cities.Category:Location Page